Derrota Brasil e Holanda
by Nina-osp
Summary: Por que, quando somos errotados, qum menos esperamos é quem vem nos consolar. .:BrasilxArgentina:.


Marina estava arrasada. Perder um jogo de dois a um nas quartas de final... para a Holanda? Por que seu time tinha que fraquejar justo contra os laranjas mecânicas? E a pior parte é que a garota européia nem sabia vencer direito! Além de todas as faltas não marcadas, Holanda ainda teve a coragem de esfregar que ela, a laranjinha européia, havia ganhado do país do futebol... Marina suspirou. Pior que aquilo, só perder pra Argentina...

Falando em Martín, o que infernos o argentino estava fazendo no seu quarto? E com a camisa da sua maldita seleção, ainda por cima?

-_Argentina_, o que você PENSA que está fazendo aqui? E ainda mais com essa camisa?

-Eu vi sei jogo, _Brasil_. Você consegue fazer melhor que aquilo, mas aparentemente seu técnico não serve pra nada... Eu imaginei que você estaria triste, então pensei em vir tentar te animar um pouco... E sobre a camisa, é a camisa da minha seleção, acho que tenho direito de usá-la.

-Você? Me animar? Tomou algum remedinho novo e ninguém me falou nada? Ou talvez você tenha esquecido de tomar algum... – mesmo chateada, Brasil não perdia a oportunidade de usar seu sarcasmo contra o argentino. Ele suspirou.

-Não, Marina, eu estou completa e perfeitamente bem. Mas você não parece estar. – por que Brasil se arrepiou ao ouvir seu nome humano com o sotaque argentino de Martín? Por que suas pernas fraquejaram, quando aquele imbecil se aproximou dela, os olhos azuis brilhando desafiadoramente e os cabelos dourados (perfeitamente bagunçados, por sinal) tremulando levemente enquanto o latino andava? Por que seu coração disparava a cada sílaba dita na voz suave de Argentina? Será que ela estava... Apaixonada por ele?

Brasil piscou. Não, nunca, jamais e em tempo algum ela admitira estar apaixonada pelo rival. Seria mais humilhante do que voltar a ser colônia do grosso do Manoel.

...

Pensando bem, não chegaria a esse ponto...

-O que foi? Ficou quieta de repente... _Che_, não vá me dizer que seu estoque de piadas já esgotou! – a sobrancelha esquerda de Martín se arqueou milimetricamente enquanto rebatia o sarcasmo de Marina, enquanto esta torcia desesperadamente que o quarto estivesse escuro o suficiente para que Argentina não percebesse o quão vermelha ela estava. -... Você corou? Mas você não cora por nada! -... Droga de luz.

-N-não é nada com o que se preocupar... Vá embora, por favor. Eu quero dormir um pouco antes de voltar para a casa...

-Você está com febre? Não ficou doente justo hoje, ficou? _Che_, talvez seja por isso que você perdeu... – se aproximou e colocou uma mão na testa de Marina e outra na sua própria, para checar a temperatura. Só um comentário, mas isso deixou-a ainda mais vermelha... – Você está ardendo! Vá se deitar, eu vou preparar um banho frio pra você.

O que aconteceu a seguir não estava previsto por nenhum dos dois países; Argentina pegou Brasil no colo. E a carregou até a cama.

-M-MARTÍN! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO! ME COLOQUE NO CHÃO!

-_Che_, fique quieta por um minuto! Você pode estar doente, sabia?

-EU ESTOU PERFEITAMENTE BEM! VOCÊ É QUE PIROU DE VEZ SE ACHA QUE EU ESTOU DOENTE E PRECISO SER CARREGADA!

-Então... Você está vermelha por minha causa? _Interesante_... – o rosto do argentino mudou imediatamente, ganhando um sorriso malicioso e um olhar de quem vai aprontar alguma.

-_Argentino idiota_, é claro que não! Me coloque no chão agora! – A verdade? Marina ficou três vezes mais vermelha que os tomates de Antonio ao ver aquele sorriso no rosto de Martín e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, temeu o que estava por vir.

-E se eu não quiser? – respondeu, insolente, mas acabou depositando a brasileira... em cima da cama. E ficou por cima dela.

-Martín... O que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou, o temor palpável em sua voz.

-Isso. – com mais um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ele a beijou. E ela foi ao paraíso. Tratou de enlaçar o pescoço do rival e puxa-lo para perto, enquanto este a abraçava pela cintura. Logo a língua urgente do argentino pediu espaço para invadir a boca "_brasilieña_" e provar o gosto inebriante dela.

Mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, logo tiveram que se separar pela falta de ar.

-O... Que... Foi... Isso? – perguntou a morena, ofegando.

-Um jeito... De te consolar. E de onde veio esse tem muitos mais. – os olhos elétricos logo assumiram um brilho de desejo que assustou Marina, mas que ao mesmo tempo prendeu o par de grãos de cacau que eram os olhos dela.

-Martín... Você não tem um jogo importante amanhã? Aquele com o Ludwig? Talvez seja melhor você descansar...

-Boa desculpa. _Che_, você está certa, mas não pense que eu não voltarei para continuar.

E, com um pouco de receio, Brasil assistiu o rival ir embora, deixando seu cheiro impregnado no quarto todo. Ela suspirou. não sabia se deveria temer ou ficar ansiosa pelo retorno de Argentina. A única coisa que sabia era que ia torcer para Argentina ganhar da Alemanha, mas ia fazer isso no conforto de sua casa no Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

Olá pessoinhas!=D

Eu vi o jogo ontem, que droga perder pra Holanda!D:

Aí veio a ideia do Argentina com o Brasil depois do Brasil perder, e saiu essa jossa!8D

Quando a fala deles tá em itálico é por que eles tão falando no respectivo idioma, oks?n.n

Ah, e Martín Ignacio Cortez é minha visão do Argentina e Marina Souza da Silva é a minha visão do Brasil, ok?=D

E... Reviews?=3


End file.
